


Gotta Stay High (All The Time)

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidentally High, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Jokes, Brownies, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, References to Drugs, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Weed Brownies, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Feliciano accidentally gets high. Ludwig meanwhile regrets his life decisions and can only hope for the best.Oneshot/drabble





	Gotta Stay High (All The Time)

Feliciano's eyes were huge; his whole pupils were huge, to be exact. Even in the middle of the day--and Ludwig didn't know how he wasn't in any pain from all the bright lights, honestly. The truth was Feli had accidentally eaten one of Ludwig's brother Gilbert's weed brownies. Oh _mein gott,_ they were all so dead!

"Ludwig!" Feli grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. "Look!" He pointed up to the sky. "Giant flying sheep monsters..." His voice got ominously lower. 

Ludwig sighed and patted his friend's head though. Not for the first time either he explained, "Those are just clouds."

"Oh..." Feli said slowly in realization. 

As Ludwig watched him, he shuddered to think of Feli's protective brother Lovino's reaction to all of this. He didn't even like them hanging out together! They really were so dead after this. 


End file.
